


Chasing the stars

by Missparrow101



Category: Pitch Black (2000), The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missparrow101/pseuds/Missparrow101
Summary: 'Who can fly that thing anyway' I asked him. He smiled. 'I can, and Carolyn. That's it.' I watched his muscular arms and wondered why he was sharing this information with me. 'And you need me to know this because…' I asked him. His grin returned. 'Always good to have a companion, especially one looking like you.' I was sure it was meant as a compliment.
Relationships: Richard B. Riddick/Original Female Character
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

I knew we had crashed when I woke. My body ached and I was surprised I was lying down on a cold surface. I slowly opened my eyes and blinked a few times to adjust to the light that shone into the vessel I was in. Coughing, I slowly got up and watched around me. There was a woman with dark hair sleeping beside me, and a boy. I stood, as silently as I could, walking towards the light. The vessel had been cool, enjoyable, but the sun outside burnt my eyes. It was hot, really hot. I closed my eyes. Not watching where I went, and of course tripped. Before I hit the warm sand, a hand gripped me by my middle, pulling me back into a solid body.

‘Better watch where you’re going girl,’ a deep voice rumbled, keeping me against the strong body for a second before he released me. I quickly turned, curious who it was that kept me from falling and had such a deep voice. My mouth formed a silent “oh” as I saw the enormous man before me. He was huge, very muscular and was bold. His eyes were covered with black goggles, not allowing me to see them. 

‘Thanks,’ I mumbled, a little intimidated by his appearance and voice. He grinned and cocked his head to the side.

‘What’s your name?’ He asked me then. I was not even looking around me, so hypnotized I was.

‘Luna – Luna River.’ He licked his lips and tried my name with his voice, grinning some more.

‘And you are?’ I asked him. His grin disappeared and he got a little more serious.

‘Riddick.’ I expected a last name, but he gave me none, and I didn’t dare to ask.

‘Where are we?’ I then asked him, suddenly remembering why I was here, speaking with this man in the burning sun.

‘Well, we crashed on this planet. Don’t know which one, but it is not populated. Too hot I guess.’ I nodded, that sounded plausible. 

‘Those people inside, are there more survivors or-‘ I didn’t dare to finish that sentence, but Riddick grinned again, his seriousness completely gone.

‘A woman and child, there are two more men, and a woman. A holy men and his children died yesterday, as an arts dealer that died this morning. The others died in the crash.’ I fell silent at that. People had died, I had been lucky enough to survive, but people had died…

‘Don’t look so sad, you’re still alive little Luna,’ he mocked me. I looked up and suddenly saw another man appearing next to Riddick. I instantly noticed that the man didn’t like Riddick. His gaze told me everything he was thinking.

‘Ah Johns here’s another living being, complete and in one piece,’ Riddick mocked the man, watching him curiously, but with no single worry in the world. I wondered if Riddick feared anyone at all.

‘I can see that Riddick, move,’ Johns grunted approaching me and scanning my body from bottom to top. His eyes lingered on certain body parts, and his eyes met mine.

‘You don’t look strong or like you have a lot of stamina,’ he told me, not even bothering to introduce himself or check if I was alright.  
‘But alive,’ I snapped back. Johns who was already looking in another direction brought his eyes back to mine, surprised by my remark. Riddick chuckled.

‘One plus, now find Catherine, we need to make a plan,’ he ordered us. He didn’t even wait for us to answer but left us alone again.

‘Nice guy,’ I told Riddick, my voice dripping with sarcasm. Riddick watched me curiously.

‘He’s a bounty hunter,’ Riddick said, watching me take that information in. I was confused, what did it matter that he was a bounty hunter?

‘Good for him,’ I answered looking around, astonished to see sand, sand and more sand.

‘Little innocent Luna,’ Riddick said. He watched me one last time before he turned and walked away, making his way around the vessel. I followed him slowly, readying myself to meet the other survivors.  
I did not need to wait for long, on the other side of the vessel I saw a little camp. Johns was sitting in the shadow of a cloth, hung from the vessel, providing a little shadow. There was a woman with short, reddish hair, and a man with black hair.

‘Hello,’ the woman with the red hair said, watching me curiously. I cautiously walked closer to them.

‘Hi,’ I replied. Johns gave me a short look, but the woman watched me with interest.

‘Are you oke?’ she asked me. I nodded. I was oke, confused, but oke.

‘Good, Shazza is with Jack, the woman and child inside, I am Caroline,’ she told me. I nodded and watched how Riddick made himself comfortable and sat down, watching the others. 

‘You can sit down, we don’t bite,’ Johns told me. Suddenly his eyes were back on me, watching me with even more interest than Catherine, I wondered why. 

‘I am Luna,’ I told them, walking around them, sitting down in the sun, but a firm space between us.   
I was just going to ask the plan to get away from here when Riddick pulled out a large shiv and casually started cleaning his fingernails. I watched him, suddenly understanding why he brought up that Johns was a bounty hunter. Riddick suddenly seemed even scarier than before. What was he?

‘Well Luna, you probably figured out we crashed here. The ship is badly damaged and for now there’s no fucking way we’ll fly back any time soon,’ Johns told me plainly. 

‘Don’t let him bring you down, Luna. We’ll get by. I’m Zeke,’ the other man told me, stepping closer and bowing down to shake my hand. So far, he had been the only one who had proper introduced himself. 

‘Hi Zeke, thanks,’ I softly said.

‘First we’ll find out what everyone is good at and then, maybe, we can fix the shuttle.’ Caroline spoke with confidence, but I saw Johns shake his head.

‘While you go and tell everybody fairytales, I’ll go find water,’ Johns said, standing up and taking a gun from his pants. My eyes grew wide, what he saw. It amused him.

‘Don’t worry Luna, I’ll keep you safe enough,’ he told me, winking before he walked off.  
I saw Caroline pull a face at him and walked off towards the shuttle, leaving me with Zeke and Riddick.

‘Feeling safe already?’ Riddick asked me, his voice filled with amusement. I swallowed and was wondering what I had done to deserve this situation I was in.

‘Not really,’ I mumbled, standing again, deciding to wonder around for a bit. I saw Zeke and Riddick watched me, but they did not respond when I slowly walked away and around the shuttle, trying to figure out what exactly had happened. Would we get away from here?

I heard soft voices from within the shuttle, but I didn’t feel the urge to go and see. I always enjoyed silence and being on my own. I was wondering how much of that I would get being here. I wondered a bit further away from the shuttle, amazed by the enormous amount of sand. There was nothing to be seen but big piles of sand all around. What kind of planet was this?  
Walking further I started to see things more clearly. All that sand and no water… we would all die from the lack of it. 

‘Walking away already?’ I heard Riddick’s deep voice say from behind. I turned and wondered how someone so big could sneak up on people, being completely silent.

‘I don’t blame you, I feel exactly the same.’ I chuckled at his words. We were completely different, he and I.

‘I doubt that,’ I answered him, keeping my distance from him. He grinned and walked until he stood right beside me.

‘That’s quite the knife you are carrying around,’ I remarked. He looked surprised I brought it up and took the shiv from his pocket, letting the sunshine on it.

‘This little thing here? Nah, it’s just a cleaning necessity,’ he said, placing it in his pocket once more.  
I shook my head and walked further, Riddick followed.

‘You seem young,’ he tried to engage in further conversation. I stopped and looked at him.

‘You seem old,’ I remarked. He grinned even broader.

‘Ahh you wound me, but do tell me. I’m sure good old Johns, would like to know too,’ he mocked me. I glared at him.

‘I don’t know what you are playing at, but all I am interested in in getting away from this big sand pile,’ I told him, turning and heading back for the shuttle and the others. I heard his chuckle before I saw him beside me again.

‘Well it’s good to know that, because I am too and I am not too sure about how Johns feels about taking you and me with him when they do fix the shuttle.’ I stopped again.

‘What do you mean?’ He looked serious, all the playfulness gone.

‘The shuttle is badly damaged and cannot take all of us aboard. There will be people who have to stay behind. It aint gonna be me,’ he told me. I swallowed. It sounded logically.

‘Who can fly that thing anyway?’ I asked him. He smiled.

‘I can, and Caroline. That’s it.’ I watched his muscular arms and wondered why he was sharing this information with me.

‘And you need me to know this because…?’ I asked him. His grin returned.

‘Always good to have a companion, especially one looking like you.’ I was sure it was meant as a compliment, but I couldn’t help but wonder what he saw in me.

‘You heard Johns, I don’t look like I have stamina or strength.’ Riddick took another step closer and licked his lips.

‘I think he only saw the outside. His loss.’ He brought one of his hands towards my face, like he was going to touch my check, but stopped right before his fingers touched me.

‘He only sees a good fuck. I see something more than just that.’ When his fingers finally caressed my cheek, they felt softer then I had suspected. 

‘Keep close and I’ll try and keep Johns off of you,’ with those words he walked away leaving me stunned.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I was tired and it was kind of annoying that it stayed light and sunny while we all needed sleep. I sat down beside the shuttle, leaning against it, my eyes closed. I needed rest and sleep, but it was so hot and light it was hard to.

I had thought about going in the shuttle to rest, but Caroline was still trying to fix the vessel and told everybody to stay out. I heard a huff and a body sinking in the sand beside me. I quickly opened my eyes and saw it was Johns, his arm resting against mine.

‘Fucking hot everywhere,’ he muttered, his eyes unclear, but finding mine for a second.

‘What does Riddick want with you?’ he asked when I remained silent.

‘Riddick?’ I asked him. He licked his lips a bead of sweat dripping down his neck.

‘Yeah, you know he’s a murderer, right?’ I froze for a second. Somewhere in the back of my mind I had known it. But hearing someone saying it out loud was shocking.

‘Ah I thought you’d know, well he’s done a few people, and I will sent him right back where he came from, slam.’ I looked before me, seeing Riddick sitting down on a piece of the vessel, his eyes closed.

‘But eh, you are traveling all alone?’ he continued, one of his hands suddenly on my leg. I shook it off and got up.

‘I’m not one of those girls Johns, not even on this deserted planet,’ I hissed. He squinted his eyes and got up too.

‘Well, we’ll see about that when the time comes you need to choose between staying here and leaving. Remember this moment.’ He turned and left, muttering about a drink. I shook my head in disbelief and only then saw Riddick watching me, grinning, of course, like he had understood perfectly what had happened. 

He patted the space next to him on the piece of vessel. I swallowed and walked closer. Maybe I needed a companion too.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

It was hot and sticky, but somehow I had managed to fall asleep, leaning against Riddick’s shoulder. It was not really comfortable, I noticed when I woke. All my muscles hurt like hell, especially my arms and back. I heard Riddick groan when I moved, like he had fallen asleep too and was waking. I pulled myself away from him and quickly orientated my surroundings.

‘That was cozy,’ Riddick mocked me. I watched him from the side, seeing him grin with a dark promise written all over his face.

‘Don’t get used to it,’ I talked back, but I didn’t meant it. I just was not used to someone liking me to be that close.  
Riddick raised his brow and grinned even wider.

‘You’d rather sleep with Johns then?’ he asked me, amusement written all over his handsome face. I rolled my eyes.

‘Then I’d rather not sleep at all,’ I said. Riddick chuckled and followed me when I got up. I turned and stopped, wondering why he followed me when I saw everybody had left us here. We were alone.

‘They are…’ I was still looking around trying to see any one, any one at all.

‘Gone,’ Riddick finished for me, not seeming to mind the whole situation one bit.

‘How could they!’ I asked him, anger in my voice. Riddick licked his lips.

‘Well, they don’t trust me to start with. And when you sat down to cuddle with me they probably decided you were not trustworthy either.’ I stared at him and for a moment I could not find a single word to say.

‘I didn’t – we didn’t cuddle,’ I finally replied, turning and walking away. His chuckle haunted my ears for the next minutes. We were all alone with the empty, crashed shuttle. Why had they left and where were they going? I sighed deeply and turned to face Riddick, who stood still behind me, watching me carefully.

‘You seem stressed,’ he stated. I resisted the urge to yell at him. Of course I was!  
He cocked his head to the side and then smiled. I was stunned. Who was this guy?

‘Well, you shouldn’t be. You are with me, remember?’ he told me, turning and pointing in the opposite direction of which I was planning to go. 

‘We are going that way, we need water. Come.’ I was wondering if I had been right about staying with Riddick and was seriously doubting my decision of yesterday to sit beside him and even dozing off against his shoulder. But he seemed to know what he was going after and even more important, where he was going. We walked for about four hours with little stops to rest and wipe the sweat from our faces until we say a base rising up before us. The planet seemed big, but there where little buildings on it! I was almost running and jumping at the sight of it. Riddick, who noticed my happy state brought me back to earth.

‘It’s deserted for a reason.’ He motioned for me to follow him and slowly we walked through the base, looking around. There where small cabins and huts, and one huge big building. It was made of scrap, but inside it was cool. Riddick was fast, even though we had just walked for hours to get here, he was quick about scanning the place, leaving me in the cool space. When he returned he had a huge smile on his face, shoving his goggles up his face so I could see his eyes.

‘You’re gonna love me,’ he said, motioning for me to follow him outside.  
He walked around the camp until we stood at the very back and he pointed at a small well. I walked until I stood beside him and looked down. I screamed. I actually screamed. Water, cold, cool water. Riddick seemed proud as he gave me a cup with the valuable fluid.

‘I do love you,’ I said after taking a large gulp from the fresh water. He smiled and took the cup from my hand, drinking himself.

‘They will be here tomorrow or the day after. But now, the roles are different. Now I decide how we are going to play,’ He told me, letting one hand follow my cheek, then pulling my braid over my shoulder.

‘And I want you beside me, for real,’ he said. He was more serious then I was ready for and tried to joke my way into his seriousness.

‘I have been beside you this whole day, remember,’ I told him, turning to walk away, but he wasn’t having any of that behavior. He gripped my arm and pulled me right back, this time locking me inside his strong, big arms.

‘I’ll rephrase it for you. You are mine now.’ With those words he leaned into me and kissed me on my lips. Softly at first, testing the waters. He pulled back a little, his silver eyes watching mine curiously. I was not responding yet, what he found amusing, before he closed his eyes again and kissed me again. This time it was a real kiss, a hard one. I found myself kissing him back, not able to resist. He was so manly, so strong and he wanted me. Why was I doubting it?

‘Let’s take this inside, shall we,’ he said, pulling me up by my hips and forcing my hips around his so he could walk us inside. I was sweaty and dirty from our long walk, like he was, but I had never felt more feminine then in this moment, in his arms. He shut the heavy doors behind us and pulled his goggles from his forehead, removing them completely from his head. He then stared at me, his silver eyes so shiny in the dark space. I shivered from the cool air around us.  
He kneeled suddenly, placing me on the ground before he hovered above me, his lips finding mine easily in the dark. I felt his hands everywhere, on my shirt, my pants and before I knew it I was lying in my underwear, while he was still completely clothed above me. For the moment I didn’t minded, not when his hands where caressing my arms and thighs so gently. It was when he removed my bra I stilled and suddenly remembered what we were doing. I could not see him clearly in the dark and suddenly doubted if this was what I wanted. When his fingers slipped inside my panties I grabbed his hand. I then clearly saw his eyes right before mine.

‘What’s wrong?’ he asked me, his voice husky, dark and low. I swallowed, not sure how to tell him I had not done this before. Not ever.

‘Nothing I just- You’re still clothed,’ I told him. He laughed and shook his head.

‘Don’t worry ‘bout that,’ he said, bowing down to capture my lips before he pulled his hand from my panties and used it to take both of my wrists in his hand, bring them above my head. He was then suddenly right before me, kissing me deeply. I heard him open his fly and he released me shortly to remove his shirt and pants. I was not surprised to see he was not wearing anything underneath. He just wasn’t that kind of guy.  
I brought my hands back down, needing to feel his skin next to mine. He let me, but his own finger wondered too and before I knew it his hand was inside my panties again, this time a single finger sliding through my folds. I shivered and gripped his biceps. I only opened my eyes when he wasn’t moving anymore.

‘You’re a virgin,’ he simply stated. It was something he realized. I could not make up if he was bothered by that fact or not. I nodded once, closing my eyes when He pushed that single finger inside of me. While I had no experience at all, I was wet enough to be taken by him, I knew that much. His voice, his smell and the way he acted made me want him completely.

‘Maybe there is a god,’ he murmured when I moaned softly when he started to work me with his finger. He seemed to go slow, I wondered if he would have gone this slow when I had not been a virgin, but I was not complaining. I enjoyed every touch. It was when He moved a little and removed my panties I sighed softly at the loss of contact. I heard his chuckle, before I felt something warm and hard against my opening.

‘Probably gonna hurt a bit,’ he said, before he slowly pushed inside of me. It was big and painful. I brought my hand up against his chest to push him off but he simply grabbed it to still me.

‘Ah ah, it’ll fit, keep still now,’ I was not so sure and hissed when it stung pretty badly.

‘Pull out,’ I hissed. He kissed me hard on my lips and then shove himself all the way inside.

‘Too late now, you are mine.’


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was silent and the cool air soothed my warm skin. I was lying next to Riddick on the floor, one of his hands under his head to support him, while the other was around my waist, caressing my side slowly. After all the moans and groans from a few minutes prior it was almost strange that it was so silent now. 

My mind could not comprehend what had just happened. What I had want to happen. However I had been afraid and a little overwhelmed by this strong man who seemed to exactly know what he wanted, I had felt safe and wanted. The pain was already in the back of my mind.

I remembered the look on his face when I had discovered the blood between my thighs. I had been shocked and a little afraid something was wrong with me, he had looked smug, proud even.

‘Next time will be better, without the blood,’ he had told me, pulling me in for another kiss. And right now we were enjoying each other’s warmth. I heard him take a deep breath before he softly chuckled. I turned a bit, searching for his eyes.

‘What?’ I asked him. He grinned and moved closer to kiss me.

‘I was just thinking ‘bout johns and the look on his face if he ever found out about this.’ He seemed truly amused.

‘Then he’d not only leave you here on this planet, but me as well,’ I said, taunting him. He moved one of his legs between mine so he could slip between both of them and then he lied on top of me, his arms supporting him so I was not crushed beneath him.

‘Hmm maybe I like that thought more than I initially thought. You and me, here. All alone. Time enough for you to learn how to enjoy a good fuck.’ I slapped his arm and he laughed quite loud at that.

‘Are you sore?’ he then asked me. His eyes were right above mine, looking in deeply. 

‘I’m fine,’ I replied. It was not completely true, I could still feel his touch between my legs. But it was a good feeling.

‘Liar,’ he whispered, his lips barely brushing mine. I moved up to kiss him. He chuckled into the kiss but kissed me back quite fiercely. We spend another hour of lying there, on the ground, before he got up and told me to come along.

We strolled over the base, amazed how hot it was outside. The sun was almost roasting everything it touched. Riddick’s skin was already quite bronzed, mine not as quite. So the fact my forehead was red from the previous day out in the sun did not surprise me at all. 

It was Riddick who found a cap in one of the little cabins and made me wear the thing made out of black material. My long hair was still braided, but even the thick braid on my back was feeling hot.

‘It’s just too hot out here,’ I told Riddick who was roaming the cabins while I waited outside. He gave me a short hum, before he came out with something I did not recognize at all.

‘Unbelievable,’ he muttered putting the device, or so I thought, next to us on the sand. He groaned from the weight of it. 

‘What is it?’ I asked him. He smiled looking down upon me. I wondered if I had ever seen him smile so broad before.

‘This is our savior. This is a battery that fits into any shuttle. It’s adaptable.’ I only then understood his smile. He would be able to get us away from here, from   
this burning planet. 

‘It’s heavy.’ I then noticed, thinking about how we would have to take it with us to a shuttle that was not as damaged as the one we came in. 

‘We need to find a shuttle first, or fix the one we came in. Besides this one battery is probably not enough the get us away from here, but it is a start.’ I watched him wipe the sweat from his forehead, replacing his goggles over his eyes.

‘What are we going to do if the rest find us here with it?’ I asked him. He licked his lips.

‘They don’t need to know just yet,’ he said, grinning.

We spend the rest of that day hiding the battery cool and safe inside the big building so no one would find it easily. We needed more batteries and the rest of the people to help us get it there. It was pretty risky to share this information with the others if they came. They wanted to leave this planet, just as bad as we did and I was sure at least Johns had no hard feelings saving himself and leaving us here to die.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

It was so strange to be on a planet where the sun just never went under. I sat down beside a small building, hiding in the shade, waiting for Riddick to finish his round. He had sat a few boobytraps, I thought, and he was really looking forward to the moment that Johns and the others would return.

I had no idea what would happen when we would see the others again. They had not just left Riddick behind, but me, a young girl, as well. Maybe it had scared them that I had been in the company of Riddick, but I had been asleep. I had not harmed or hurt anyone. They had made their choice without even knowing me at all… I usually was alone and enjoyed that too… But them placing me in a box and just moving on was more hurtful than I wanted to admit.

I had removed the cap from my head and placed it beside me, closing my eyes. Sleeping was hard, but I did feel tired. I looked forward to the moment when Riddick and myself would go inside the big building to enjoy the dark and more cool air there, trying to get some sleep. 

We had been so lucky to find the well with fresh water. We could drink all we wanted but there was not much food around. We had found a few cans with food, so we decided to only eat little bits and safe the rest for later.

A moving shadow alerted me, and I opened my eyes just in time to see Riddick walking towards me, letting himself sink down beside me.

‘Here you are.’ I enjoyed the deep and dark sound of his voice and leaned against his arm. He felt hot and sweaty. Just like me.

‘Waiting for you, have you seen the others anywhere yet?’ I knew what the answer to that question would be, but I was curious to know what Riddick had been doing.

‘No sign of them yet, but they will come. Trust me.’ I grinned and pushed him a little.

‘Oh, I trust you.’ I felt his fingers slide under my chin, forcing me to meet his eyes.

‘Do you now?’ I licked my lips, thinking about what had happened between us the night before and I felt myself grow even warmer. Was he thinking about that too?

He cocked his head to the side when I remained silent, his eyes moving down to watch my lips. I swallowed and felt his fingers moved over my skin, caressing my jaw.

‘Do you trust me enough to take care of you again?’ I was not completely sure what he meant by that, until I saw his grin widen. He moved closer to capture my lips and kiss me passionately. He pulled me on his lap and then between his firm thighs so I could not move away, even if I wanted too. I felt his hands on my jaw, neck and arms, before he fingered the material of my shirt, before he grabbed a handful of the material and pulled me close towards him. 

‘Ready for another round, little Luna?’ I saw his eyes shimmer, filled with lust and hunger. I felt excited and a little nervous thinking he was acting like this because of me. I bit my lip and watched his eyes move down instantly. I almost forgot how to breathe properly.

He moved his hand to cup my cheek, his finger pulled my lip from between my lip gently.

‘I take that as a yes.’ He gathered me in his arms and before I could even blink, he stood with me in his arms.

‘Are we taking this inside again, Riddick?’ I teased. I felt his arm muscles flex and heard him chuckle.

‘I am not going to share you, that’s for sure. Can see you better in the dark anyway.’ He walked us inside the big building and set me down on my feet, before he closed the door. There was only a little light bulb, but there was more dark than light, making it very hard for me to see anything. 

He lingered for a bit, standing too far away from me to my liking. But I waited. I heard his chuckle, but he still was not moving any closer.

‘Waiting for me to grow old Riddick?’ I heard the little insecure undertone in my voice, and I wondered if he had heard it too. I was sure he wanted me, had seen it in his eyes. But him taking his time made me nervous just the same.

‘Last night was all about your first time. Last night I let myself go, just that bit. This time I want to make sure we are enjoying ourselves to the max. No restrictions. No holding back. Can you do that little Luna?’ He started walking slow circles around me. I had never felt more pray to a predator than I was now. It made me nervous, in a good way. 

‘Why wouldn’t I?’ I tried to make my words sounds more confident. More sure of myself. But the truth was that he was making me nervous. This enormous, strong and dangerous man had been good to me. But would that last too?

‘Undress.’ It almost sounded like a growl from the man still walking around me. I could see him move in the dark, but I could not see the look on his face. I could, however, see his silvery eyes watching me hungrily. I raised my chin and gripped the hem of my shirt, pulling it from my body swiftly. Riddick growled deep in his throat.

‘Slow Luna. Slow.’ I threw my shirt in his direction, before I took my shoes off and opened my pants. Stepping from them, I suddenly felt hands on my naked waist, caressing me, before gripping me more firmly. He turned me in his grasp and moved me up against a cold wall. I felt his fingers on the front of my panties, lowering just a bit. It was when he started to rub me there, small circles that easily took my breath away, I felt his lips against my ear as he firmly pressed himself against me. 

‘Do you feel what you do to me, Luna? How hard you make me.’ His voice was now so deep and husky I felt the words more than I heard them. I shivered thinking about what all this would lead to and felt a rush of wetness between my legs. Riddick slipped his fingers underneath the material of my panties and entered me with his middle finger. I gasped, not expecting him to do that so swiftly. Like he was doing this to me all the time. 

I heard him chuckle deep and he pumped me in a firm pace, his thumb against my clit, rubbing me firmly too. I started moving in his arms, not sure how much of this I was able to handle before I would explode. He was rock hard against me and for a moment I thought back about the previous time he had touched me there and what came after. Him entering me. It had been painful yes, but so wonderful too. I mentally slapped myself for responding to heavily to this man and his touches. 

‘That’s it, good girl.’ He rubbed himself against me, making me gasp even louder.

‘We’ll come to that in a bit Luna, need you to open yourself just a bit more.’ His deep chuckle echoed in the big building. I whimpered when he added another finger and his rubbing become more firm than before. My hands gripped his biceps just to keep myself on my feet as he was pushing me towards that delicious point once more. 

‘Come for me Luna.’ His deep voice made me shiver as he tried to add a third finger. I winced a bit as that was not so comfortable. He easily removed that finger and resumed his earlier ministrations. 

‘Fuck you are tight still. Open your legs more.’ I instantly obeyed and felt him turn his fingers inside of me, pushing me over the edge in a single movement. I heard myself moan loudly as he kept fingering me. I felt myself constrict around his fingers, before my legs suddenly felt like jelly. He kissed my jaw and neck, one hand still between my legs, the other keeping me on my feet.

‘Good girl. Let’s see if you are ready to take me in.’ He turned me around and placed my hands on the wall, his hands on my panties, pulling them down and off of me. I then felt his feet between mine. With one single movement he forced my legs apart wider. I heard his zipper and before I could think about anything else, I felt his hard heat press against my wet opening. I tensed up a bit, thinking about the pain I had felt before. His lips soon found my ear again, his tongue tracing my shell. 

‘Easy now, little Luna. I can feel you are a little nervous. We both know it fits.’ He then moved himself between my lips and let himself slide in my wetness. I shivered when he almost touched my clit. 

‘I have never been this hard before Luna. Its painful even. Let me in.’ He pushed himself against my opening and I felt him stretch and fill me slowly. For all his firm handling and taking the lead in his touches, he was not rushing himself now. It was almost as if he wanted me to adjust, before he would fuck me like he needed too. 

I gasped as he slowly, but firmly filled me completely, until I felt his balls against me. Fuck I had never been stretched that much. It was so much, and he felt so wide. It was not exactly painful anymore, but it was not completely painless either. I gasped even louder when he brought a hand around me and rubbed my sensitive clit. 

‘Ready for me to fuck you firm and thorough, little Luna?’ I took a shaky breath, hearing him speak like that. He chuckled when my muscles moved around his member, trying to get him to move. I was not so sure I was able to speak, but him nibbling on my ear could also be the reason why I was so distracted at the moment.

He moved himself a little bit inside of me and earned himself a gasp from between my lips.

‘Tell me to move Luna.’ I swallowed and opened my mouth.

‘Please move.’ It was everything he needed to hear before he pulled himself from within me, only to enter me again. He started a firm and quick pace I could just keep up with. He was going to very deep and him standing behind me gave him the position he needed to drive me over the edge again within minutes. It took him a few more moments of moving himself in and out of me deeply, before his hands moved to my waist, and held me there firmly, as he came. It was a strange sensation to fill him release himself so deep inside of me. I shuddered and only now heard both of our heavy breathing. 

I felt him grow softer inside of me and swallowed deeply as he stepped closer towards me. He yet had to remove himself from inside of me, but he was not in any rush to do so, it seemed. He nibbled on my ear once more.

‘Fuck Luna, that was- better than good.’ I heard he was just as out of breath as I was. I gasped a bit when he suddenly pulled himself from within me. I now knew I would be sore again. He had not been that rough with me, but his lovemaking had not been exactly gentle either. 

‘You’ll adjust more and more. Trust me.’ I heard the amusement in his voice as he allowed me to turn in his arms so I could stare in his eyes. I heard his zipper again and knew he had tucked himself away in one swift movement. 

‘You are the only one I trust enough to fuck me Riddick. You should now that by now.’ He grinned dangerously at those words but kissed me just the same.

‘Oh, I will be the only one to stretch that tight, wonderful little cunt of yours Luna. And `I’ll protect it from potential dangers too.’ 

I felt my skin glow as he spoke. He was so rude, but his words were exciting me at the same time. Was I going mad? He kissed me hungrily, and then attacked my neck. 

‘Will we sleep in the same spot as yesterday?’ I asked him. He chuckled.

‘We are not done yet, Luna.’ He lowered himself suddenly and forced my legs apart. He kept his big hands on my thighs to prevent me from closing them as he brought his mouth on my most sensitive part and kissed me right there. I shuddered in his hands and tried to grab his head to make him stop, but he was so much stronger than me. He caught both my hands in one of his and held them there, while he sucked on my clit and made me scream louder than I wanted too.

‘Too sensitive Riddick, please!’ I cried out. But he was not understanding me, or he was not willing to stop. He seemed so determined to make me come again I could almost cry from the intensity of feelings he was forcing upon me. He licked and sucked and then even added two fingers to the mix, pumping me in a firm pace. I was not sure what I should feel anymore and exploded within seconds, earning a chuckle from my dark lover. He moved up and took me in his arms as I was about to fall down from exhaustion.

‘That was-‘ I was not even sure what I was going to say.

‘Amazing right? I knew it would be. Now we can rest. Come my little Luna. Time to sleep.


End file.
